Ivan-Anton IV Karli od Varšava
Ivan-Anton IV Karli of Warsaw(French: Ivan-Anton IV Karli de Varsovie) (Polish: Ivan-Anton IV Karli z Warszawy) (German: Ivan-Anton IV Karli aus Warschau) (Italian: Ivan-Anton IV Karli di Varsavia) Is a Polish noble, as well as a military and government man. He is a courtier at the Court of Empress Ana-Marija VIII, as well as being her lover and Archchancellor. Early Life Birth Born on the 4 January, 1680 (20), Ivan-Anton IV Karli od Varšava was born as the only child of the Duke and Duchess of Warsaw in the uncompleted Wilanów Palace (or Wilanowski Palace) (Polish: pałac w Wilanowie, Polish pronunciation: vvilaˈnɔvjɛ). The circumstances of his birth where strange, with rumours of his legitimacy. Though these were rumours were never found to be true or fuse, courtiers still, to this day, gossip of such things. Baptism Due to his families need for praise from the church, Ivan was almost immediately baptised (Three days after birth). He was baptised by the Prince-Archbishop of Polland in the Cathedral of Saint John the Baptist in Warsaw, and given the honorific title of 'Prince of Polland'. Childhood He was raised in the Wilanów Palace during its construction. Due to his mother and father, the late Duke and Duchess of Warsaw, being away at court, he was raised by his governess, Marija of Pomerania. He was educated in the finest manner due to his families social standing, getting tutors from around the globe to serve the honour of the child's learning. Ivan was exeplary in all subjects, including Mathematics, Literature, and Strategy, among meany others. Death of the Duke On the 8 August, 1693, a rider came to the Palace, a black banner raised. A somber mooning was brought onto the hole city. The Duke had died of a stroke during tea with the Empress. The Princes governess was first informed, and the next day, she told the 13 year old Ivan. The Dowager Duchess rode to the palace with speed upon horseback, along with the rest of her household and the Grandmother Duchess. The City was then informed, soon then sending riders to carry the message to the friends and loyal men of the family, including his uncle the Cardinal/Archbishop of Kraków. The family entered a three month mourning period, and meany in the court mourned alongside them. Life at Court Entrance to Court Six months after his fathers death, the new Duke began his life at court. During the procession of his entrance to the palace, he could see the empress not take her eyes off him for the hole time. He was, of course, incredibly handsome. The next day, he was summoned to the salon of the empress, and thus, their love affair began. Affair and Friendship with the Empress During the first three years of his court life, His Grace enjoyed a lavish life as the Empresses lover. He and Her Majesty where in a deeply passionate and loving time, and during such, he became the only one she could truly trust. Where others of the court simply spoke lies and flattery, Ivan would tell her the truth, which after the end of their love affair in 1698, he was the only former lover to remain in favour. She and him would be incredibly close, and Ivan would even go so far to occasionally introduce her to those who he believed would make good lovers for the empress. And if her lover spoke ill of the Duke, as they often did, she would reject them from favour. She had a special place in her heart for him, and he did her. She would eventually even make him her Archchancilor and, after the death of the last of the line of the dukes of Pomerania, he was gifted the title Titles, Styles, And Honours. ''Titles;'' 4 January, 1680-8 August, 1693: '''His Highness, Ivan-Anton IV Karli of Warsaw, Prince of Polland. ''8 August, 1693-21 October, 1699: His Grace, Ivan-Anton IV Karli of Warsaw, Duke of Warsaw'' ''21 October, 1699-Present: His Most Honourable Grace, Ivan-Anton IV Karli of Warsaw, Duke of Warsaw and Pomerania, ect, Archchancilor of The Slavic Empire and its other Realms, Ect, Ect.'' ''Honours';'' ''☀ Grand Master of The Polish Order of the White Eagle ☀ Knight of The Supreme Order of the Most Holy Annunciation ☀ Knight of The Order of the White Double Cross ☀ Knight of The Order of the Golden Fleece Category:Characters Category:16th century births Category:Archchancellor Category:Govermentaries Category:Councillors